gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goldtimbers Manor
Origin and Usage When El Patron fist Colonized Padres Del Fuego he looked for the perfect place to build a mansion. Hidden from the Island's View the mansion's designers began contruction in 1644 for the famed El Patron, but El Patron died long before the Mansion was complete. The King of Spain ordered the Manor be completed secretly to keep out any unwanted visitors. Soon in about 7 years the Mansion was nearly complete. The current Govenor of Padres Del Fuego used this mansion as his vault for Lost Weapons that he had taken from the Island's People through Taxes. Soon the Spanish Miltiary left Padres Del Fuego for a new promised land and left Padres to fend for itself. Over a period of 58 years the Island was overcome by Pirates, Smugglers, and became as lawless as present day Tortuga. But the Pirate Governed island soon came under siege by the British. A man named Johnathan Goldtimbers lead the 1st. Battle of Padres and took the Island with ease while the pirates retreated. Soon the Island was back in order not by the Spanish but the British Empire. Johnthan Goldtimbers was named the King's Governor of Padres Del Fuego so in his Honor Johnny built himself his own small Manor. It was nothing Impressive but it towered above all in the Island. Some time later a massive Volcanic Eruption occured and Lava poured and burned the Mansion to the ground. Johnny was in the Padres Catacombs mourning his dead wife one day when he came across a secret passage he had fallen through. He moved through the Cave that lead him into a Jungle covered cliff that overlooked El Sudoron. When he moved his way through the Brush and into a large wide opening he was the first one to see the Mansion the Spanish built 65 years ago. It was widely covered with Vegetation. He approached the Manor with caution thinking it was a occupied by Spanish or Pirates. He started lighting the candles of the Manor with his Torch. There was a Marlvelous combination of Dutch, Italian, French, and Spanish Gothic Architecture. He sooned returned with some of England's Finnest Home Designers and quickly had it Restored by the year 1711 and he alone moved into his new Governor's Mansion. Over the years Johnny filled the Manor with many oddites and unique one of kind items. This is currently where Johnny resides Manor Interior The Interior of the Mansion is completly filled with the most Expensive and Beautiful Rooms along with it's Furniture. Manor Grounds The Goldtimbers Manor includes a large Garden, Springs, and a Enterence to the Padres Catacombs. The Oddites and Collections of the Manor of Goldtimbers The Manor is filled with the most rarest items that was collected over a lifetime. Some items include much Capt. Greg tried to sell at a Attempt to steal the Goldtimbers Fortune. Johnny has items from almost every Region of the World in which he traveled to in his Youth. Portraits and Paintings Collected Items Johnny has collected many items over the years from all over the world in which he proudly displays them in his mansion. Manor Staff The Works who work at the Manor Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations